


Best friends

by Yuki_Pi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, M/M, new boy involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Pi/pseuds/Yuki_Pi
Summary: Will Byers and Mike Wheeler have been inseparable best friends since kindergarten, and as time passed, Will continued carrying a heavy secret on his shoulders: loving Mike. Even when Jane became his new sister, after Hopper and Joyce joined. Giving up seemed the only option, cause he would never have a chance with Mike, but what will happen when a new boy enters to their lives? A boy that will break the old schemes, and challenge them to take on their new emotions. Will they continue with the monotonous and predictable life, or will there be unexpected changes?





	1. Broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm Yuki, this is my first Byler fic, and also my first english fic hahaha, so please forgive my mistakes&please let me know when you don't undertsand something so i can fix it. 
> 
> I really like this pairing i hope you guys like this fic! 
> 
> I have to say that i got inspired by a Byler fanvid i watched on youtube with the song "Happier" of Ed Sheeran, so, if you can watch it, do it! :)

 

 

 

[Best Friends' cover picture](https://imgur.com/a/q2QKq)

 

 

William Byers, the zombie boy, had grown up and become a 16-year-old boy. His shoulders were now a little wider, but his body remained thin, and he hadn’t grown taller enough to reach the height of the rest of the party. His hair remained straight and silky too, but now his ears were more visible than before. He had gone from that childish haircut to one less embarrassing.  
It was close to six in the afternoon when he left the house of his friend Joshua, a boy who met in algebra, very smart and as freak as the boys. Although he had not yet introduced him to the party, he hanged out with him sometimes after school.  
It was a little cold so Will covered up himself with a jacket, previously belonging to Jonathan, although almost unused since "it was not his style".  
\- Damn! - said the brunette looking at his watch, then quickly got on his bike and went to the coffee place. Exactly,a coffee place. Who in the world would have expected that the party ever grow up? Well, now they had their respective girlfriends, except for Will.

 

When he arrived, he left the bicycle on its place, and saw the guys from the outside. Dustin was with his girlfriend Sarah, and there were Max, Jane and Mike. They had started the target shooting, throwing the small arrows towards the black circle on the wall. It was Mike's turn. He tried it several times but without success. Some pieces even fell to the ground on the road. Mike gestured in frustration and Will laughed as he watched him with bright eyes from the entrance.  
\- Uff! It's good that I'm not the only one late. Maybe Max won’t be that angry ...  
Will turned and saw Lucas arriving.  
\- What’s up? - Will asked.  
\- Nothing special, man. - they hit the other's fists. – Are you not gonna enter or what?  
\- Sure! - The shorter one laughed, then both went inside and were found by the view of Mike and the others.  
\- You made it finally, guys- said Dustin- Time for bets! I bet Mike wouldn’t hit even close to the aim.  
\- Uh, shut up!  
Everyone laughed.  
\- You're terrible for this, Wheeler. -Said the redheaded girl. Then she watched how Lucas sat fearfully by her side, expecting her to “not notice." – Like someone is terrible at hiding his guilt for being late.  
\- Oh, Sorry, baby ... I couldn’t make it earlier! I had to help my mom with some stuff.  
\- Okay, okay. -They gave each other a small kiss.  
\- What about you, Will? - The dark headed boy asked, noticing him quiet since he arrived. - I thought we'd meet you at home. -He was referring to the Hopper/Byers’ place.  
\- Uh, yeah, I'm sorry. Something came up and I couldn’t get there on time.  
\- Another “something”? -Dustin mentioned rolling his eyes suspiciously.  
\- Huh?  
\- Yes, again that "something" -repeated Lucas.  
\- Come on, Will, tell us, are you dating someone?  
That question caught the attention of everyone, who looked intensely at the brunette boy, especially the leader.  
\- What? No, no, no. I’m not dating anyone.  
\- He said "no" three times. -the redhead mentioned. – remember that I explained you what does it mean? -he referred to Jane, who nodded.  
\- It's a signal.  
\- No. You are definitely wrong. - He denied with his hands.  
\- Come on, there's nothing wrong with that. You're the only one who’s still single after all. -Lucas said and drank from Max's coffee.  
\- Hey!- She immediately complained.  
\- Yeah, but that's because-  
\- Come on, not with the zombie boy thing again! Man, most of the people in high school already forgot. - Dustin retorted. - That excuse is old.  
It was true. Almost nobody called him that anymore. Everything had gone to oblivion, except if someone asked about him, the story of how he "died" was the first thing they learned.  
The boy bit his lip.  
\- Then I guess I just have bad luck. Jennifer started dating that guy David, remember?

 

He tried to hide the real reason, the one that nobody knew and never would. He looked down after faking a smile, and everyone changed the subject. Mike was the only one who noticed that detail. He knew that the subject bothered Will a lot, and had told the boys countless of times about it, but they seemed not to understand. That’s why he only remained quiet every time the subject came up.

Gradually, the couples left on their own, until only three persons were left, the new siblings and Mike. The couple seemed a bit uncomfortable, so Will decided to wait for the girl outside. They seemed to have important things to talk about.

  
\- Will! - he was called by both of them  
\- I'll be outside, do not worry. - He smiled.

 

  
He wasn’t trying to spy on them, but it was impossible not to see their sad faces as they spoke. This started to be a common situation between them. Everything started when Jane returned to Hawkins, after the mind flyer and all that terrible situation. Mike and Jane seemed the happiest couple. However, the mental condition of the girl made it very difficult for her to maintain the relationship. She hardly knew about family love, and romantic love was even more complicated. In addition, the coldness with she treated Max at the beginning, thinking that she was a “rival”, among other things, caused several conflicts with Mike and the party. Jane was also a temperamental girl and whenever she got upset she started to use her powers, sometimes unintentionally, but they were connected to her emotions, so things just fly through the air when that happened. Although she never hurted Mike, these situations started to be difficult for the 16 years-old boy, and painful for her, who couldn’t control them.

  
Will found out about that because of several reasons: sometimes Jane talked to him about it, and other times he listened to her conversations with Joyce and Hopper. For Will, Jane was like a real sister, because she was the one who saved him from the upside down, and he also understood the feeling of not fitting in the normal world, and that was the reason he never dared to try to take her away from the most precious person for him, Mike Wheeler. His best friend from kindergarten, who was at his side during the shadow monster’s possession, the one who heard him cry repeatedly when his feelings overwhelmed him. But those night talks were replaced by very similar conversations with his new sister Jane, when she returned. Gradually, the brunette had to learn how to be strong and to keep those feelings of loneliness inside, because Mike would not be his anymore, now he was Jane's. Now Mike couldn’t see anybody but Jane. He wanted to listen to Jane’s voice, play with Jane, look to Jane, help Jane, and wipe Jane's tears. And William was not selfish enough to take that girl's happiness, since he knew, better than anyone else, how comforting was to have Mike Wheeler as a partner. So he gave up at him. He yielded Mike to her new partner, stopping talking to him over the supercom at night, pretending being busy drawing comics in his room when Mike arrived at the Byers house, stopping those conversations in the hallways and simply standing aside. Just watching their love movie. It was better that way. After all, when in the world would William Byers have the opportunity to enchant the heart of Mike Wheeler? That would never happen. It was a truth he had to carry. Being a "fagot" as almost everyone had called him, including his father, during puberty, and having feelings for his best friend, his sister's boyfriend. After three years it was easier to fake that smile and tranquility in front of them. Besides, Lucas and Dustin were so in love with their girlfriends to notice the world around them. The only good thing was that he had met Joshua, a friend who spent time with him when the others were too busy.

  
The couple left the cafeteria, their heads down. The little brunette observed them quietly.  
\- Let's go home, Will. -the girl said. He nodded.  
\- I told you I would take you home. - Said the black-haired boy.  
\- It is not necessary. -She stopped and then turned to smile at him sadly. Then, she started walking. Will quickly took his bike and followed her, the same did Mike. The three continued awkwardly silent until they finally got to the Byers’ place. - Goodnight. -She said, and closed the door in the boys' faces as soon as she arrived.

Wheeler let out a sigh and grabbed his hair in frustration.  
\- Are you okay? - Will asked.  
\- No, I'm not. -He sat on the front steps and covered his eyes. Will sat next to him.  
\- Do you want me to talk to her?  
\- No. I think we need some time…  
The young boys looked at the dark landscape in front of them, in silence.  
\- You know? I really love Jane ... since the day I met her, I felt how my heart beat for her. I quickly fell in love with her kindness and her courage. It's just that ... sometimes it's very difficult ... to carry on this relationship. Sometimes I even think that it's not a good for her ... Or for me.  
\- I think she has been very happy since she's with you. I didn’t know her before that, but ... since you guys started dating she has been able to improve her relationship with others. And I think a lot of it is because of you.  
\- Maybe you’re right, but ... sometimes I feel like I'm forcing something that she's not ready for yet. And I don’t want to hurt her.  
Will watched some tears fall on Wheeler's face, who wiped himself quickly. Sadness invaded the brunette's heart, who placed his hand gently on Wheeler's. The black haired looked at him and smiled weakly, then responded the gesture by intertwining his fingers. Will’s heart accelerated instantly, though that feeling dissipated when he returned to reality: Mike's sadness.  
\- So you broke up?  
\- We said we would take some time for ourselves. But... this seems more like a break up, right? –he laughed with bitterness.  
\- I'm sorry that this is happening, Mike…  
\- I know…  
\- You know you can talk to me whenever you need to, right?  
Mike nodded. Then he stood up.  
\- I think it's time to go home. See you tomorrow, okay?  
\- Okay.

  
Will looked at Mike's figure until it faded in the dark. After that, he entered to the house and stopped in Jane's room (that was Jonathan’s before he went to university). He was willing to talk to her about what happened, but he heard how the girl was already talking to Joyce and apparently crying. He wasn’t able to enter so he went to his room and think about everything that happened that night.

 

 


	2. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Joshua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this Byler fic!  
> This time I'll introduce Joshua, a character that I love. I had two inspirations to create it: my friend Joshua hahaha, and my friend Caroline. Joshua is very confident guy, although not very sociable, let's say "picky". and then, caroline is a girl who loves skateboarding, and very rebel. Both are very smart, rebel, and independent. These are qualities that seemed perfect for this character, but i'll not do spoilers hahaha 
> 
> let's read! :)

 

 

 

 

\- Hey, Byers! - Joshua yelled when he saw the little one getting into the classroom.

Joshua was a boy with medium, dark brown, and wavy hair. He had olive-colored eyes, and was a little bit taller than Byers. He used to dress in black most of the time.

\- You know even if you didn't yell, I could see you perfectly. -laughed Byers and then sat next to him.

\- Yeah, I was teasing you..  How was yesterday?

\- Well ... It was fun… at the beginning. The end happened to be, uhm, complicated...

\- Your sister argued with Mike again?

\- Huh? How did you know?

\- Um, Maybe because it's the only thing you talk about lately? I’m sick of it, you know.

\- Shut up.

They laughed.

\- Well, yeah… but it was more than that yesterday. They broke up.

Suddenly, Joshua's gaze became restless.

-… Really?

\- Yeah... -the boy kept his eyes lost at some spot in his book. He didn’t notice Joshua’s gaze on him.

\- Will you do something about it?

\- What? No... I can't do that. This is a matter between them... Besides, Mike seems very sad, and Jane too. Maybe it's better for them if they split up for a while…

The other boy nodded, and finally decided to change the subject.

\- Hey, Will.  Will you go to the skate park today?

\- I told you, I get too bored...

\- And I told I'd teach you better this time, so let's go!

The boy let out a sigh and then smiled.

\- Ok, I’ll see you there after class.

 

Joshua referred to the same skate park which Max used to go before she was too busy being Lucas's girlfriend, and spending more time hanging out with him. The guy was a huge fan of skateboarding, therefore he practice it daily, at the high school’s fields and after classes at the skate park. Will had become his observer, although a very bored one. That only changed when Joshua sat down next to him and talk, or when he taught him how to make some movements on the skate, but the little one ended up on the floor in pain most of the time, so he didn’t like the lessons that much.

\- See you later. -said Will when algebra was over, and walked up to the cafeteria to look for the party. He sat down at his usual place, next to Mike's. Then, noticed Joshua coming into the cafeteria, the guy made the "love and peace" signal and then moved to the row.

\- Who’s that? -Mike asked.

\- Huh?

\- The guy with the skateboard.

\- He’s a friend, from algebra.

\- Oh...  Why didn’t you invite him to sit with us?

\- Uhm… Well…  

\- Maybe because he thought it’d bother you? - Lucas replied.

\- Bother me? Why?

\- Cause you get upset whenever we invite someone without discuss it with you... - said Byers.

\- Well, yeah... Maybe, Sometimes ... but that’s because this is OUR party. But… if he's your friend I’m sure he's great. So, come on!  Bring him.

\- Uhm… Okay. - The brunette looked at Lucas and Dustin, who were just as bewildered. But it was reasonable that Mike behaved strangely kind, cause he was still in shock about Jane’s thing. That’s what he usually did when he was sad. Meanwhile, Jane was having lunch with Max at other table.

\- God, I hate this... now that El and Mike broke up, Max and I will be in the middle of it cause she’s her friend. Don’t take me wrong, I feel bad for them, but… -Said Lucas.

\- I know, man, I hope everything goes back to normal soon. - said Dustin. Meanwhile, Mike was with Will, looking for Joshua, but it was actually just an excuse to see Max and Jane. He just wanted to make sure she was fine.

\- Hi, I'm Joshua! – The guy extended his hand to Mike, who looked at him coldly and just let out an unemotional "Hey", then continue to watch the girls. Will made an awkward expression.

\- Let’s go. - Will said to Joshua and they walked to the table, along with a distracted Mike.

 

They all began to talk pleasantly, except for Mike, who was still lost in his thoughts.

\- Hey, Will. - Mike called after the bell rang and everyone started going to their classes.

\- Yes?

\- How is Jane?

\- Um... well, I couldn’t talk to her, cause she spent almost all night talking to my mom yesterday. But, I guess she feels better now. I could tell she was more relaxed this morning.

\- I see... -he looked down- Hey ... Do you think I'm a terrible person because of all this?

\- What? No, of course not.  Sometimes things just happen, you know? And we can’t help it.

\- Yeah… I guess you’re right... Thanks, Will. -He paused a moment and then continued. -By the way, do you have time this afternoon?

\- This afternoon? Hum ... I’ll be a little busy, but  what about evening?

\- Sure, I’ll meet you at your place.

 

So it was arranged. They both went to their classes. Will thought strongly about Mike and Jane’s situation, while they were consumed by their sadness.

It was the first time in years that Mike felt so alone, cause even though he spent time with the party  one time to another(mostly when Jane was absent) he was with his girlfriend most of it. He committed himself to be at her side, to teach her everything to understand the world a little more, and also to have fun together. But now that they broke up, the distance between him and the party members became obvious. He felt like he needed the support of the boys more than ever. Especially Will's. The boy who, even if Mike wanted to deny it, was his best friend, the most special one. Maybe because he met him first, or because they became friends when he felt the loneliest, or simply because Will was faithful and unconditional friend, the kind of boy who listened to others' problems even if the world was harsh on him. Will was as brave and kind as Jane, and to Mike, as important as her.

In the afternoon, Will met Joshua at the skate park. There were many people there, but most of them strangers, so Byers felt very relaxed.

\- Come on, Byers! -  Joshua held out his hand, waiting for him to leave his sketchbook.

\- No thanks. I’ll just watch from here today.

Joshua rolled his eyes and continued his skating. He was actually very good at it, so Will liked to watch him, especially when he fall and just get up as nothing happened, it was pretty awesome, he though. The day ended soon, until the few remaining skaters left, and only the two friends stayed. Joshua sat down next to Will, and took out a pack of cigarettes from his backpack. He lighted one and put it on his lips.

\- Want some?

\- Ahm ... no, thanks...

\- You don’t like it?

\- I've never smoked actually...

\- I can teach you – he shrugged-. It’s easy. Look, you just have to inhale gently into your mouth, then, hold the smoke there for a sec - he showed him how to do it, and then blew puffs of smoke. Will recognized that smell very well because of his mother. He smiled.

\- Ok I'll try it.

Joshua lighted a new cigarette, and Will tried to do the same but he started coughing, which made the taller boy laugh.

\- This is harder than it seems - coughing.

\- Don’t worry, you’ll learn.

\- How long have you smoked?

\- Year and a half I guess... –he inhaled on his mouth again and let out the smoke.

\- I see ... -continued with a new attempt, which was much more satisfactory than the previous one.

\- Better?

The brunette nodded.

\- It's relaxing. Now I understand why my mom does it a lot.

They both laughed. Then, looked up and observed the sky that was dyed in dark blue, covered with little shinny stars.

\- Hey, Byers...

\- Yeah?

\- There's something I wanted to ask you...

 

Joshua's serious tone made Will turn to him immediately.

\- What is it?

\- Well... -he bit his lip nervously, and started fiddling with the pack of cigarettes. - I found out some things about you.

That didn’t sound good. Will tensed.

\- What things?

\- Well... some guys at the high school said… Well, they say you're... Uhm... -he cleared a little bit his throat- A “fag." -Low voice saying this. – are you?

The little brunette rolled up his eyes and sighed, then left the cigarette aside immediately, ready to leave.

\- Hey, wait!  You’re leaving?

\- You know, Joshua, I actually started to think that you were my friend, but now I can see I was wrong. Otherwise you wouldn’t believe the stupid things other people say about me. - He put the backpack on his shoulder.

\- I don’t know if it’s true, that's why I’m asking.

Will sighed, annoyed.

\- So what? It doesn’t matter what my answer is, anyway you think that I am what they said.

\- Actually, it matters to me a lot, but not because of what you're thinking. – He said this, and then, the tall boy came dangerously close to the little one, whom backed away flustered. - ... I’m just saying it wouldn’t be that bad… if you are.

\- What? What the hell are you talking about? -He tried to get away, thinking that the taller one was making fun of him, but Joshua had already caught him from the back.

\- This... -he whispered before giving him a kiss. Will remained static for a few moments, not understanding what was happening. He just felt his friend’s lips as they moved over his’, seeking for a response. It was till then that he understood that Joshua was serious. A million thoughts went through his head, including that Mike Wheeler could never be that boy. After a few moments he closed his eyes, and answered the kiss hesitatingly. - I suppose that’s a yes ... -before Will could say anything else Joshua kissed him again. Suddenly, Will's watch’s alarm rang, indicating that it was time to go. He separated from Joshua instantly, and then finished adjusting his backpack nervously.

-I gotta go. -He whispered without looking up. Everything was too sudden and confusing.

\- Ok, then, See you tomorrow. - He said with a confident smile.

 

Will almost fled from the place, for two simple reasons: confusion and hurry. On one hand, he wasn't sure what to think about Joshua, and on the other hand, Mike, the boy that his heart really beat for, was waiting for him at home.

 

He speeded up till getting home. As soon as he arrived, he visualized Mike leaning on the stairs. The black-headed boy saw him and smiled. As soon as Will arrived, Mike caught him with the worst question.

\- Is something wrong?

\- W-what? - he stammered-  W-why are you asking?

\- Cause you look like you’ve seen the shadow monster. -He tried to joke but stopped when realized Will wasn’t smiling- What? ... Did you see it?

\- No! N-no, it's not ... nothing. I'm fine. -he grabbed his hair nervously.

\- All right... -he said not very convinced but sat down again on the stairs.

\- Sorry I'm late. How long did you wait?

\- Not much, just a few minutes. I was about to knock the door but ... then I thought it wasn’t a good idea.

\- We can go somewhere else if you want.

 - Sure.

The boy stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and started walking, immediately, Will followed him.

\- Did you smoke?

\- Um… yeah... Is it too obvious?

\- Yeah, it is. Cause of the smell.

Will gestured a bit worried.

\- Why?

\- Huh?

\- It’s just that… it’s not like you. Just saying. 

\- I don’t know, I just I wanted to try it. That's all.

\- Were you with that guy, Joshua?

\- Uh... Yeah.

While they talked, the night got colder and the streets became more silent.

\- I know it’s none my business, but ... you should be careful. Smoking is bad for you -Will remained silent and nodded without paying much attention- I don’t like that the guy barely knows you and makes you do such kind of things.

\- Take it easy, man. - He released a small laugh – it’s not like I’m gonna to die for smoking once.

\- Yeah, I know that. -He smiled back.

They arrived at an isolated park, and sat on the swings. The dried leaves from the trees around settled on their shoulders. Mike remained with his eyes lost somewhere.

\- Are you ok, Mike?-  Will asked.

The other nodded and began to swing.

\- It's the first time I break up with someone.... It’s a terrible feeling.

The little one watched him from the other swing, motionless.

\- I love Jane, I really love her. But, this relationship... - his expression hardened –... it will end up being a disaster. I know that, we know that. That's why we decided to break up... -the stopped the swinging gradually, withouth taking his eyes off the ground, and began to shed tears. - I thought we’d always be together, you know?

\- Mike...

\- But... this is the wish that everyone has with their first love, right?

Will looked at him with bright eyes, fully understanding that feeling, because it was the one he had for him.

\- Yeah, I think so.

\- But, will that desire ever die? I’ve asked myself many times ... If I’m ever gonna be able to forget Jane… If I’m gonna be able fall in love with someone else. - He looked directly at his friend, with a wet but unwavering stare. - What do you think, Will?

\- I... -it was difficult to answer that question, because he had thought about it several times, but the feelings for Mike never seem to disappear, not a bit- I think ... it’d be great if you could fall in love again, cause only till then you’d be happy. And I’d rather see you smiling than crying.

 

Mike smiled, and as it happened sometimes, he placed his hand on Will's. Sometimes they had those moments. Moments that the brunette didn’t fully understand, just enjoyed them. However, that didn’t happen between Mike and Dustin, or Mike and Lucas, only between Mike and Will. The smaller boy answered the grip softly, and they remained that way. It was a pleasant feeling for both, and at the same time so strange that neither of them said anything about it, So they just continued the talks pretending that it was something normal.

\- And what about you? Is there any girl you like?

\- Uh ... is the same as always.

\- The girl that you have been in love for years and never told us her name?

\- Yeah, that one.  The one I don’t have any chance with.

\- You’re giving up too soon. Did you tell her how you feel about her?

He shook his head.

\- Well, you should do it! What if you get an unexpected answer?

\- I doubt it. But I'm fine, I'm used to it. She is happy without me.

\- You shouldn’t get used.

Will nodded and smiled.

\- You know? I like this. You and I, talking like this... It’s been a while since we did it. Although the reason sucks.

\- Yeah, I agree. I had put you guys aside for a long time, and I’m sorry about that… I promise I won't do it again. - He squeezed Will’s hand gently.

 

They stayed talking about half an hour more, and then finally returned to their homes. That night, Will thought about Mike, but also about this new person, who had changed the monotonous course of his life with a single action, Joshua Doherty. Will Byers may had face the shadow monster before, but never his own monster: his true sexuality. It was easier for him to love Mike in the shadows, and giving up, than to live in the reality his true nature: being homosexual. He had never kissed a girl, and least of all kissed a boy. It was simply unthinkable, it was an aberration, he thought. He couldn’t shame on his mother like that. He didn’t want to lose his friends, or to be hated by the others. He never wanted anyone to know his great secret. But now, Joshua was challenging him to experience for the first time the taste of his true essence ... And despite not being in love with him ... Kissing him was fascinating.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?? I really like Joshua because he pushes Will out of his comfort zone, he challenges him, and I think will needs that to come out as he really is. Well that's just my opinion. I hope you liked Joshua as much as I do. If not, is okay, anyway this is a Byler fic hahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading again! :) any comment is welcome


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Merry Christmas!!   
> I hope you're having wonderful holidays. I've been very busy but here i am!! Enjoy the chapter :)

 

 

 

\- Lucas, where's Will?

\- Oh, I don’t know, man. I just saw him at biology class. I thought he would come with us today, but you know he has been hanging out with the new guy. -He answered a little bit annoyed, since it was the first time in years that one of the party members got separated.

\- You mean Joshua?

\- Yeah, the skater guy.

Mike frowned.

\- I'll go find him. - He got up from the place, and passed across the cafeteria. He visualized Jane and Max in the distance, so he avoided their gaze at all costs, and then went straight to the backyard, where he had seen Joshua skating before. Will was, indeed, next to the new guy. Mike felt a huge knot in his stomach when he saw them. He was a jealous friend, he had always been, that's why it took Max so much effort to be "accepted" in the party, and the fact that Joshua wanted to get one of his friends away from him, specifically Will, infuriated him in a way he never felt. - Will!

 

He interrupted a suspicious smiles between the two boys, and the named one instantly erased the curve of his lips, as if he had been discovered doing something wrong.

\- M-Mike ... What are you doing here?

\- What are YOU? - He accused immediately. - I thought you would come with us today.

\- Oh... yeah, I'm sorry ... I forgot to tell you guys that I couldn’t go. -He looked down. Mike glared to the olive-eyed boy, who smiled kinda mocking.– Can I talk to you? Alone.

 

Joshua raised his eyebrows and then stood up.

\- OK sure... -As he passed by Wheeler, he gave him an unfriendly gaze. - I'll be back in a little while, ok? -he referred to Will, who nodded.

\- Hey... - Mike's tone changed to a much gentler one once he addressed to Will - Is everything alright?

\- Um, yeah, sure, everything’s perfect. Why?

\- I just thought you were mad or something ... Since you haven’t come to with us recently... and you didn’t go to the Arcade yesterday…

\- That... well, it's just ... I've been hanging out with Joshua lately. He teaches me how to skate and some other stuff…

\- I see…

Mike nodded. He knew he had no right to recriminate anything, because during his relationship with Jane, he wasn’t the closest friend either, and it could be said that Will was the one who he abandoned the most, cause he shared the entire time with him before the girl returned.

\- Hey... I know I haven’t been a good friend lately...

-Huh? What are you talking about?

\- I mean, when Jane came back… things changed between us. And I know it was my fault.

When the tallest said that, Will's gaze fell to the ground, unable to hide the feelings that emanated from his heart. Yes, he had felt very lonely when Mike decided to be his sister's partner and not his.

 

 

_Flash back_

_\- Mike? - Will's weak voice came out of the supercom._

_\- Will, is that you?_

_\- Yes, it's me... Sorry I'm bothering you… I know it’s late…_

_\- Did something happen? Are you okay?_

_\- Yeah, I’m fine. It's just that ... Um... I had another nightmare ... I'm sorry, I know it's stupid. But I wanted to talk to someone... -the little boy was trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Those nightmares were actually memories of his time in the upside down._

_\- It's not stupid, Will. Tell me, what happened in you nightmare?_

_So they began their night-talks, where the brunette felt safe enough to shed tears from time to time, knowing that Mike would listen to him with patience. That’s what happened, along with encouraging and gentle words. They could spend hours and Mike would stay there until Will felt better. However, when Eleven returned, those talks became less frequent until they completely disappeared._

_End of the flashback_

 

 

\- Man... It’s okay. I understand. You were worried about her, cause she needed you.

\- Yeah, maybe, but... -he put his hands inside his pockets, and lowered the volume of his voice- You too...

Will couldn’t help but notice how fast his heart was beating. Mike could be very bad at target shooting, but he was very good at shooting at his heart.

 

\- Yeah, that’s... - he confessed, without taking his eyes off the ground. - true.

 

A wind blew, and waved their hair gently, breaking the silence.

\- So, what if we hang out today? To the Arcade. It’ll only be the two of us though, cause, we are the only ones single now. -He shrugged, and laughed. Will blushed, and laughed as well. Somehow, that situation made him very happy.

\- Yeah!  Sure, I'll be there. – A dummy smile was drawn on his lips.

\- Okay, then, I'll meet you after last period, okay?

\- Yeah, Yeah!  -said enthusiastically.

Mike smiled, and ruffled Will’s hair affectionately before leaving. The boy sighed, trying to release the emotion he felt. Then, he remembered that he had some plans with Joshua that afternoon too. But ... Who can say “no” to Mike Wheeler?

 

\- It’s everything okay? -The boy in black asked when returned.

\- Yeah, everything’s fine. But I ... -he hesitated. - Ah ... I think I won’t be able to go with you to the skate park today.

\- Oh… why?

\- It's just that ...Um ... something came up with the guys, and I won’t be able to go. -said nervously- I'm sorry...

Joshua clenched his teeth, trying to hide his annoyance.

\- Are you gonna see Wheeler?

Will looked at him in surprise, then pressed his lips together.

\- Yeah. I'll see Mike ... but ... not just him, the others will come too ... – He lied.

\- I see. – He answered in a cold voice, and then picked up the skateboard off the ground. - See you tomorrow, then. – He passed by his side without even looking at him, and then left.

 

Yes, Will knew perfectly what he did was wrong, because after Joshua had kissed him that night, they started a kind of "relationship". Not sure if a real one, cause they didn’t talk about it clearly, but, whenever they were completely alone, Will would allow Joshua to kiss him and sometimes caress him, and he experienced those new sensations by his side. But, despite all of these, he still wasn’t able to forget about Mike Wheeler.

 

 

 

 

The familiar noises of the game machines, as well as the people’s screams every time they lose a game, were very pleasant to the ears of both friends. The arcade was a place they had frequented very little since the girlfriends become owners of the boys' time. Mike and Will arrived at their favorite fight game, and they smiled at each other. It was the last game of the day.

\- I’m gonna win! Do you have my prize ready?  -Said the taller one, moving the controls frantically.

\- I don’t remember that we’ve bet anything. And even if it we did... -he made his last move- Yeah!! You lost!!

\- What?! I can’t believe it!

\- I told you, you're out of shape.

They began to laugh foolishly.

\- Ok, I deserved that. But, I should say in my defense, that a girlfriend consume all of a man’s time.

\- Yeah, I guess so - Will smiled weakly. - By the way, since you lost... You owe me something.

\- I thought we didn’t bet anything.

\- Changed my mind.

Mike laughed.

\- Ok, what do you want?

\- Nothing so special ... -he turned his eyes- just The Flash volume you bought last month.

\- What?! I haven’t even finished reading it!

\- You said you were going to reward me for the lost time, didn’t you?

\- Ugh... Ok, fine, I'll do it. –he laughed.

 

They went back home early, and Mike was able to see Jane in the window when they arrived at the Byers’ place. He smiled at her, and she did the same. It seemed that everything was starting to be normal again.

 

\- Will… - The girl called as soon as she saw him coming in.

\- Yes? - He answered as he left the jacket on the sofa.

\- I wanted to ask you ... how is Mike?

\- He's fine. But, he’s still worried about you ... He asks me the same thing all the time. - He sat by her side.

\- Really? ...Maybe I could… have lunch with you guys again. If that would make him stop worrying that much… I guess could do it.

\- Yeah... I think it's a good idea. -He answered, though the fear of Mike going away appeared, but just as always, he swallowed those feelings. - Mike will be happy.

The girl smiled.

\- Are you okay?

-  Me? Why you ask?

\- I've noticed you distracted lately. Like something was bothering you... But I haven’t entered in your head. I’ve tried very hard not to do it…

Will laughed.

\- Ok, thanks for that.

\- But seriously, are you okay?

 

The boy nodded.

\- It's the same thing as always. You know I'm kind of weird, so… don’t worry too much.

\- Okay... -she replied but a little incredulous, and gave him a pat on the shoulder before going to her room.

 

 

The following days, Jane decided to have lunch with the party again, so Max did too. The boys felt a big emptiness without them, so it was a great relief for everyone to have them back. Mike and Jane didn’t talk much, but they smiled at each other with great affection. It was a big step, the others thought. Meanwhile, Will disappeared at lunch-time, and at other times reappeared. Mike started to worry about him, and besides, he felt that he really needed of his friendship to overcome the situation he was going through. The problem was that Joshua wanted exactly the same thing: be with Will all the time. Soon, the hostility between them began to be too obvious for the rest of the group.

 

\- So, are you gonna come with us this afternoon? – Joshua asked Will. He was having lunch with the party.

\- This afternoon? Mmh ... yeah, I think so. I don’t have any plans for today...

\- Great! Then I’ll see you at-

\- Where? -Mike interrupted.

\- Hum, Joshua's friends are coming to Hawkins today, so he invited me to show them the town.

\- But you said we were going to the arcade this week.

\- Oh, yeah, sure, but ... could it be another day?

\- No. It can’t. Today is Street Fighter’s release day, to which we agreed to go together weeks ago, remember?

Joshua rolled his eyes.

\- I think you could go any other day, Wheeler.

\- I don’t think so, Doherty. -He answered, looking at him fiercely- I even bribed stupid Keith last week so we can be the first ones to try it out.

Will remained silent for a few seconds, and then turned to Joshua.

\- I’m sorry. -He said softly. The boy sighed, annoyed.

\- It’s Okay… Anyway, they may be a little tired today. What about tomorrow?

 

Will barely opened his mouth when the leader of the party interrupted again.

\- Tomorrow we’ll all go to Sophie Smith's party. Sorry, man. - He shrugged and then crossed his arms. Joshua looked away, trying to hide the anger that was growing inside of him.

\- Okay, this is officially weird. -Dustin whispered to Lucas.

\- You know, Wheeler? Maybe I'm wrong but, sometimes you act like it bothers you so much that Will and I hang out. - He answered in a passive-aggressive tone.

\- What? Pff, No. You’re taking it completely wrong. -He said in an ironic laugh. -It doesn’t bother me that you and Will hang out. Not at all.

Will looked at the scene, very confused.

\- I see - he got up from the table - Then you should stop acting like you were jealous.

 

Everyone in the table looked at each other, but it was Jane who looked at Mike with special attention. Joshua picked up his stuff.

\- Josh! Where are you going? –Will asked immediately.

\- I'm not hungry. -He said, and went straight to the exit.

Will didn’t understand what happened, he just followed Joshua outside. Mike huffed with annoyance.

\- Ok, dude, seriously, what's wrong with you? -Lucas asked.

\- What? What are you talking about? -Mike replied aggressively.

\- “ What are you talking about?" Of course you know what I’m talking about!

\- Mike, listen- Dustin began- I’m not a big Joshua’s fan, but what he just said is true, right now you're behaving like a psychotic, possessive, and jealous boyfriend with Will.

\- What?! I'm not jealous!

\- Buddy, every time Joshua tries to make plans with Will, you attack immediately with another plan. And it is not the first time, nor the second!

\- That’s bullshit. Of course I'm not jealous! Why should I be? Doherty is an asshole. I can’t believe you guys agree with him!

Lucas and Dustin looked at each other.

\- Ok, if you say so. We only tell you because this shit is seriously becoming very WEIRD. -said Lucas.

 

 

Mike crossed his arms, trying to hide his anger; meanwhile, Jane continued to watch him carefully. Then she remembered... a few days ago, when she was at home by herself, or so she thought, looking for colors for an art work, she went to Will's room. The moment she opened the door, she heard some boy’s voices. She recognized them; they were Will’s and Joshua’s

 

_"Don’t be stupid. What if someone comes in? "_

_"C’mon, Byers, relax a bit."_

The girl saw from the small gap how the taller boy leaned to kiss her brother on the lips. She opened her eyes widely, as she watched Will smiling and keep going with it. She didn’t understand what she saw, because since her return, she had seen many couples kissing, on television, in the streets, at school, but they had a common denominator: Man with woman, never woman with woman, or man with man. Plus the fact that Will seemed worried about being seen by someone, made her understand that she had to keep quiet about it. So she did. She sneaked up to her room, and reflected on the infinite emotions she felt every time she kissed Mike, and what she felt for him... in other words, her love. Did Will feel the same for Joshua? She had a million questions in her head, but she was smart enough to realize that she shouldn’t tell or ask anyone about it, including Will, who didn’t seem to want to share it. It was a secret until then, a very well hidden one, and it should stay that way apparently. However, seeing Mike react in that way made Jane wonder: Would it be possible that Mike could also have that kind of feelings for Will?

\- Your ex is weird. -Max said, pulling her out of her thoughts. Jane smiled and nodded.

 

 

\- Hey! Josh! Wait!

The boy with the beautiful olive eyes finally stopped.

\- What's wrong, Byers?

\- I... I'm really sorry. I didn’t remember about the Street Fighter’s thing. -He looked up with concern. Joshua relaxed his tense posture and looked at Will. - I really wanted to go with you today.

\- Hey, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Wheeler.

\- Well... I know he can be kind of bossy sometimes, but I don’t think he was trying to bother you.

\- You know… I like your kindness, but sometimes you are too naive. It's very obvious that Mike is upset about the fact that we hang out a lot.

\- What? No. It's not like that. Why would he be upset?

 

The boy raised his eyebrow and remained silent. Inside he knew the truth, that Will had feelings for Mike, he always knew, and that's why he didn’t want to give him hopes.

 

\- I don’t know. Maybe he just doesn’t like me. Cause I’m not a party member.

Will frowned, confused.

\- Whatever. It's almost time for class, so I'm leaving.

\- Wait! ...If you have time, you should come with us tomorrow.

\- I'll try. -he answered lacking of enthusiasm and left, leaving Will feeling dejected.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but i had to mention flash xD cause i really like the series hahaha! &i also like street fighter   
> Sometimes is hard for me to translate the fic to english, but i'm gonna keep doing my best. Anyway, if there's something you don't understand or there's something wrong let me know, ok??
> 
> I guess a lot of you are gonna be happy about Mike bing jelaous. It made me very happy writting it too, and it was kind of funny to think about him like that lmao. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always Welcome :) ! 
> 
> & I hope you guys have a happy new year's eve!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like it! all the comments and suggestions are welcome :) 
> 
> Byler 4ever x3 !
> 
> By the way, i just wanted to say that i really like Byler, but i don't hate eleven. but i think her relationship with mike at some point will be a conflict, that's why i wrote it like that in this storyline. but i actually like eleven a lot, so i wanted to give her importance too. 
> 
> thanks for reading! bye :) !


End file.
